


Razzle Dazzle

by TheThingsWeDoToday



Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Race tries on some lipstick, it's really good, these boys are GAY and IN LOVE, they're so in love it's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThingsWeDoToday/pseuds/TheThingsWeDoToday
Summary: Jack has an anniversary present for Spot and Race.(Hint: It's lipstick.)(Hint: They wear it.)(Hint: They totally make out.)Inspired by Kat Von D's new Everlasting Glimmer Veils in the shades Razzle and, you guessed it, Dazzle.





	Razzle Dazzle

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the actual lipsticks:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BXmpdixAJZY/

"Spot, package."

Race tossed the tape-wrapped box on the counter unceremoniously. He slid his thumbs under his suspenders, letting them fall to hang around his hips. 

Spot looked up from his place on the couch.

"Yeah? Hand it over."

Race fell onto the couch beside his boyfriend, pulling his cigar from his sock and placing it lazily between his lips.

"Can't. I'm sittin'."

Spot fixed him a look, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch. He walked to the counter and picked up the tiny box, turning it over in his hands.

"It says, 'Spot and Race.'"

"Yeah?" Race questioned. "So?"

"So," Spot continued. "You coulda just opened it and saved me a trip across the livin' room."

Race laughed.

"Sorry."

Spot would never admit it, but Racetrack's grin was infectious.

"No, you ain't." He started picking at the tape with blunt fingernails, eventually giving up and attempting to rip it open with his teeth.

Race watched with half interest from his spot on the couch. He spread himself out, draping his arm across the back and relaxing his muscles. He could sit there and watch Spot all day.

"Need a little help, there?" He teased.

Spot gave him the finger.

"I'm fine," he mumbled through a mouthful of tape.

He spat out the strips of scotch tape, tiny pieces fluttering to the ground. He opened the box carefully, peering into it with a curious look plastered on his face.

That got Race's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's... Lip shit."

"Lip shit?"

"Shit for your lips."

Race nodded slowly.

"... Alright, then."

Spot reached into the tiny box, taking out two long tubes of glittery lip gloss and a yellow sticky note.

"It's from Jack. 'Happy anniversary,' it says."

Race sat up a bit straighter, grabbing the cigar out of his mouth.

"Is it our anniversary?"

Spot shrugged.

"The hell am I s'posed to know?"

"Check your phone," Race urged. 

Spot pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, the screen lighting up his face slightly as he checked the date.

"Huh," he mused. "So it is."

Race laughed.

"Surprise!"

"Yeah," Spot chuckled. "Surprise."

"Why'd Jack give us lipstick, anyway?"

Spot turned the note over, his brow furrowing as he read the chicken scratch Jack had left.

"'Saw these in the store with Davey and thought of you. Have fun.'" He read aloud. He paused for a second, as if he were seriously pondering Jack's  suggestion.

"Well..." He started. "Do you wanna...?"

"I ain't wearing no lipstick," Race said firmly.

Spot pressed his lips together, putting the shimmering tubes back in the box.

"Right," he muttered. He set the box back down on the counter, slinking back to the couch and sliding Race's head into his lap. It was a dumb idea, anyway. 

Later that night, Spot had left the apartment. He'd borrowed some textbooks from Davey, who needed them the next day for a class.

Race had tried his hardest to get Spot to stay. He had some pretty unfair tricks up his sleeve; Soft lips and light fingers and long eyelashes and bright, bright blue eyes. But Spot had left anyway, promising that he'd drop off the books as quickly as possible, so he could make it back home to his Race.

Race grew impatient after only a short while, staring up at the boring white ceiling. 

There was nothing else to do but to get up and feed himself something. He hadn't eaten all night, anyway.

He pulled down a plate from the cupboard, setting it down next to-

The box.

That tiny cardboard box.

That stupid little box with the stupid little lid and the stupid little lipsticks.

As if Race would ever wear any sort of makeup.

As if.

(But Spot had seemed interested.)

But it would ruin Race's whole image.

(But it was their anniversary.)

But they'd both forgotten about that, anyway. He loved Spot every day, no matter the date. Anniversaries meant virtually nothing.

(But it would be nice to do something special.)

Race's calloused fingers reached for the package. He removed the lid carefully and took out one of the tubes. It was an astonishingly bright shade of purple, and it sparkled in the light like some sort of unicorn's wet dream.

He looked closer at the lipstick, a small label catching his eye.

"Razzle."

Hm.

Razzle Race.

He looked around as if someone were spying on him this very moment, waiting to jump out from their hiding spot and laugh at him.

But there were no spies, and there was no laughter.

Maybe... Just maybe.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

He rolled the long tube of lipstick between two fingers as he walked to the bathroom.

It took him a few tries. He'd never applied any sort of lipstick before, unless you counted chapstick. The liquidy texture made it even worse, drops of purple glitter falling onto his chin and, somehow, even his t-shirt.

He realized in annoyance that he'd have to take his shirt off without messing up all his hard work.

Shit.

It was more difficult than he'd care to admit, but he eventually completed the task. Dropping his shirt at his feet, he added the finishing touches to his lips and finally came up with something that he thought looked relatively okay. 

He was in their bedroom when Spot got home, and he allowed himself to get a little excited as he pressed his colorful lips together. 

"Race?" Came Spot's voice from down the hall.

Race stood up off the bed, timidly stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm right here," he said quietly.

Spot turned, his face lighting up. He laughed, and it was joyful laughter. 

"You really did it, huh?"

He stepped closer to Race, his hands reaching out to grab a firm hold of his hips.

Race ran a hand through the shorter boy's hair.

Spot let one hand travel up Race's bare chest, resting at the back of his neck and gently guiding his head forward. He stood on his tip toes, the space between their lips growing smaller by the second.

Race put a hand on Spot's cheek, his thumb pressed over top of his lips.

"Nuh-uh," Race said. "Not yet. There's one for you, too."

Race told Spot to get his shirt off before the lipstick, this time. Once his shirt was discarded next to Race's, Spot picked up the remaining tube from the box on the counter. 

It was a metallic red, with coppery glitter strewn throughout. It was just as shimmery as Race's shade, and equally as bright.

Race helped Spot to slather on the formula, smiling slightly at the sight of it.

"It's called Dazzle," Race said.

They dropped onto the bed together, hands roaming up torsos and sliding down shoulder blades and grabbing onto hipbones.

Spot had Race against the wall, straddling his lap. He placed a kiss on Race's neck, smiling at the mark it left. This was his new favourite thing, Spot decided.

He left trails of kisses across Race's torso, relishing in the way the dim light caught on the glitter, and revelling at the sight of the glossy pigment shining against Race's pale skin. 

When Race had had enough of Spot's antics, he grabbed his chin and gently guided him back up so they would face each other.

"I wonder what purple and red makes," he crooned.

Spot grinned, staring at Race through narrowed eyes.

"A big ol' mess," he replied.

Race's mouth was open in a grin when their mouths connected. He got lipstick on his teeth, and it wasn't his own. 

He closed his eyes, so caught up in the kiss that he didn't even take note of where his hands were roaming.

Probably everywhere.

Spot's tongue was Race's favourite thing in the whole world. He felt electricty in his stomach every time it pressed up against his own. Spot's kisses were slow and deep and careful, not at all like Spot himself.

Race basked in the warmth of Spot's chest pressed up against his. 

When they parted, Race aimed straight for that chest and didn't stop kissing it till his lipstick had rubbed almost completely off.

Their night was sweet and soft and filled with two beautiful colors, mixing together in endless ways. 

It was some time later that Spot whispered against Race's throat,

"You should wear lipstick more often."

Race nodded in agreement, carding a hand through the tousled hair of that beautiful boy laying in front of him.

"Remind me to thank Jack later."


End file.
